


Evade and Escape

by Wetislandinthenorthatlantic



Series: Mollcroft -- Short and Sweet [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/pseuds/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Evade and escape."</p>
<p>"What did you say?" called Molly from the kitchen. </p>
<p>"What you are doing. It has a name-- evade and escape."</p>
<p>"Oh yea. So it does." Sounds of Molly taking the necessry bits out of the cupboard to make tea came from the kitchen. </p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"You know exactly why Sherlock Holmes. Your brother, the smart one, is the only person who hasn't figured out my crush is on him not you ..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evade and Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. This work is purely for entertainment. 
> 
> All errors are mine.

Molly had deftly evaded Mycroft's requests to see her socially three times -- once a week for the last three weeks. 

His suggestion of coffee to discuss Sherlock was quickly dismissed due to current workload. 

An invitation to dinner as a thank you for her help with a case was denied due to a last minute shift change. 

The offer of a walk in a nearby park to help ease the sting of Sherlock's most recent outburst was flatly turned down.

// 

Rain was coming down in sheets. Molly had just finished cursing herself under her breath for the fourth time for forgetting both her Oyster card and her umbrella in her desk drawer when she spotted Mycroft's car slowly turning into the road she was walking along. 

Quickly she ducked into a tiny corner shop, hoping the fact she was wearing the coat her sister had accidentally left last weekend might throw Mycroft off her trail. 

Luckily there was an older Indian woman standing behind the counter. Pushing back her wet hood Molly approached the woman and whispered, "This guy I know ... I think I'm being followed. Can you please help?"

Moments later Molly was half-way down the road on the opposite side watching Mycroft's car slowly pull away from the curb having found the shop void of Molly. 

"Bloody Mycroft," muttered Molly as she    turned back into the wind and continued home. 

//

Opening the door to her flat she could feel his presence before she could see him. "Sherlock? Is that you?" Her query was met with a humming noise. Glancing quickly into her front room she saw the back of a tall man in familiar coat standing in the shadows, collar turned up, staring out the window at the street below. 

"What is it with you and your brother tonight?" grumbled Molly as she flicked her sisters wet coat then hung it up on the back of a chair to dry. 

Without turning on the lights, Molly knew Sherlock preferred darkness when in his Mind Palace, she made her way into the kitchen. 

"Evade and escape."

"What did you say?" called Molly from the kitchen. 

"What you are doing. It has a name-- evade and escape."

"Oh yea. So it does." Sounds of Molly taking the necessry bits out of the cupboard to make tea came from the kitchen. 

"Why?"

"You know exactly why Sherlock Holmes. Your brother, the smart one, is the only person who hasn't figured out my crush is on him not you. Even Mrs Hudson has taken pity on me. Last week she gave me her lemon drizzle cake recipe knowing how much Mycroft loves it."

After only silence from the other room Molly continued. "Look. I know it's dumb but I can't take your brother up on any of his offers. I have coffee with him, we have a pleasent chat and he leaves. I on the other hand will pine for him for the rest of the week. It will be agony. And he will be completely oblivious. Mycroft doesn't like me. I don't think he likes anybody actually."

More silence. 

"I can hear you judging me Sherlock! But you know how I am. I love broken things. I just want to wrap my arms around your brother, cover him with a blanket and feed him sweet milky tea until the iceman melts. And I know I can't-- so I need to stay away from him. --for my sake. Come on. Tea's ready. Time to come out of your Mind Palace."

Molly opened the fridge as she heard movement from the living room. Looking inside she called,"Have you eaten today? I've got leftovers. What do you think?"

Turning around Molly froze when she found the person in the kitchen with her wasn't Sherlock. 

"Miss Hooper your feelings about me came to my attention three weeks ago. How on earth did you expect me to reciprocate if you keep turning down my advances?" said Mycroft matter-of-factly as he sloughed off Sherlocks coat and tossed it on a nearby chair. 

Taking the leftovers out of Molly's hands and shutting the fridge door he continued, "I had a late lunch and to be honest these leftovers look dire but the offer of tea under a blanket sounds most appealing. I can not promise to fully melt in your arms tonight but I feel the beginning of my thaw is imminent." 

Taking a deep breath Molly opened the bin. With a knowing smile on his face Mycroft dropped in the leftovers. Turning back to the tea Molly put two sugars in the larger cup and handed this to Mycroft. "My couch is this way," she whispered as she walked into her living room. 


End file.
